The Fruit of the Forbidden Tree
by Durian
Summary: Written in Sasuke's POV, set in an alternate setting, moving slowly to reveal the day he commits his first irreversible sin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto character's belong to Kishimoto Masashi**

One Hour Challenge

**Durian Presents**

**The Fruit of the Forbidden Tree**

Summary: My five year old self gazed at the beautiful pink haired angel and I wished that I could hold her hand for an eternity, except some things are too good to be true. She would soon become the wife of the brother I despised.

**Prologue**

I would never forget the day I first laid eyes on her sweet soul, she was like an angel in disguise and I wished that she would be my soul mate for this lifetime.

I could still remember the day I had met her, the memory was fresh and her lovable smile would forever be imprinted in my mind.

It was a cold, dark and rainy night that she had come into my miserable existence, she was a divine mortal who extended her hand and rescued my five year old self out of hell.

I was sitting under the pouring rain with my face swollen, body weak from broken bones, and I only had one eye opened to focus on the darkness that surrounded me.

I have never felt so cold in my young existence and I had sensed that I may even die before the night was over.

It was during this darkest hour of my life that I prayed silently and asked God to save me.

My prayers must have been answered as I noticed a bright light shining upon my dishevelled body. A young girl of my age reached out her warm petite hand and grabbed my arm.

I gazed into her emerald sea green eyes that pierced into my soul; it gave me hope and a reason to continue living. My world was filled with colour once again and I could see infinite roads of possibilities if she was there.

She dropped her umbrella and pulled me off the ground before she carried me over her back. My numbed body must have felt like dead weight on top of her slender frame but she pressed forward without any signs of weakness.

I could never forget her soft silky pink hair that fluttered across my face. She emitted a beautiful scent and I would never forget her sweet fragrance.

My five year old self wished that she would grow up to become my bride. I have never wished for anything else in my mere 16 years of existence. I will never recognise why the one thing I wanted the most in this entire world would now vanish from my grasp.

The woman who I have grown up to love would soon become the wife of my brother.

A/N: May turn into a story or may not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let's say this is an Alternate Universe to not piss anyone off.

**Jealousy**

I could never forget the kindness a complete stranger was able to offer me when my own clan had forsaken me. I have always wondered why God allowed my existence when even my family would so cruelly shun me away.

They only needed one son and his name was Itachi Uchiha, the brother that I have grown to despise.

My clan only recognised those with a 'Kekkei Genkai,' and I didn't have one. I did not possess the 'Sharingan' eye trait that was passed down from one generation to the next. For this reason, my family has always looked down upon me, I felt as if I was a child who should not have been born.

Itachi Uchiha was born with the Sharingan ever since birth and my parents were overwhelmed and delighted. They knew that Itachi was going to grow up into a great ninja and I was merely a shadow of his existence.

The prodigy Itachi Uchiha, who has become a Jounin since the age of 9, was indeed someone beyond my league of competition.

I am a mere drop if Itachi was the vast ocean; he was many levels ahead of my abilities. It would probably take me a lifetime to catch up to his talents.

I could never shake off my brother's smirk every time he glanced at me; I knew he was looking down on me, smiling in amusement, taunting my sorry existence.

I did not mean anything to him because if I did, he surely wouldn't have tried to kill his own flesh and blood. I was only five but he had no mercy or kindness to spare my sad and punitive life.

A mother that loved him, a father that respected him was not enough to satisfy his insatiable heart, he even wanted to take away my right to live.

Although I adored the pink haired angel that came into my life, I had always imagined a 'what if?' she had never found me. Perhaps I wouldn't be in so much pain now, I don't know how to contemplate the hurt feeling my heart went through every time she smiled at him.

She saved me but she had brought me back to the hell house of where I was born. Back to the Uchiha mansion and back to Itachi Uchiha, my executioner, my timeless rival and enemy of eternity.

The day I met the girl she had explained to me that she was now a slave to the Uchiha mansion and when she said the following my heart was shattered.

"Itachi Uchiha told me to look for you; he will be my master as of today." She stated as she bandaged my wounds.

Jealousy raged within my blood as I clenched my fists, I wondered why everything in this world belonged to Itachi.

A/N: Itachi did not mean to kill Sasuke; he had thought a near death experience could help his brother develop his Sharingan abilities. My one hour is up for this second chapter. Thank you for reading, just wanted to share something with you. Durian


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What sin will Sasuke commit later on? Oh, I don't want to imagine ^^. Rather than stare at a blank piece of paper for an hour, it's better to give yourself a boundary upon writing.

**Kindness**

"He will be my master as of today," was the first time I had heard her pleasant yet distant voice. The instant she had said that my world crumbled and I desperately wanted to know why my life was so unfair.

I could still remember the sensation her kind hands offered me as she healed my wounds with her 'Kekkei Genkai.' She came from an unheard bloodline that could heal people with their palms. The warm energy emitted from her soft hands was gentle, surreal and magical.

She had an extraordinary ability that made her life valuable, I had always wondered if we had children what would they become.

My heart felt very confused as she tried to save me, her powers were very effective as I have felt my cracked ribs heal and the pain became much more manageable. Sweat beads dripped down her oval face as she exhausted all her chakra from her small frame.

She fainted and landed on my chest, I have never felt my little heart beat so fast in my life. Even when I was at the brink of death from Itachi's merciless hands, I had not felt my heart like this. I felt like my body had run out of oxygen and I started breathing much more rapidly.

Her body felt warm as it lay on top of my upper body, I could see the outlines of her angelic face. She rested peacefully and silently above me and I wished she would stay like this forever. My five year old self did not know what love meant but I had a longing sensation for her to stay by my side.

Like any cute kid, she had dashingly long and smooth pink eyelashes and charming oval eyes when she was awake. Her small nose was angular and alluring, it descended down to her thin lips that curved upwards. She had a pair of beautiful dimples that enhanced her smile; they were present even in her sleeping state.

_She was my Angel sent from heaven._

I got accustomed to my breathing and was able to drift into a tranquil sleep as I hugged her warm body close to my own. Her presence made me feel safe and sheltered me from my despair and worries.

Her scent was soothing and calming, she made my world feel at peace. There was no way I could guess the events of tomorrow so I cherished the memory she rested beside me.

A/N: Imagine this story as poetry; it probably won't make any sense to you. I'm not here to use up my time to clarify things either. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I liked writing it. Durian


End file.
